


A Not-So-Long Walk Home

by colorfulCheshire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humanstuck, M/M, dress!Kankri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulCheshire/pseuds/colorfulCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trek through the large park didn't seem so terribly long earlier in the day, but now, after an evening of drinking and dancing, both Kankri and Cronus just want to get home to sleep but this walk back seems impossibly long.</p><p>Fluff written a while back for the pure sake of dress!Kankri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not-So-Long Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scripturience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scripturience/gifts).



> Written three months ago for my dear moirail but I never got around to editing it. It's loosely edited now but I'm tempted to rewrite it and try present-tense. Past tense seems gross to me in my writing now.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy~

“My feet hurt. How much longer?”

If Kankri were being completely honest, his feet didn’t just hurt – they screamed in agony with every step, throbbing with still-forming bruises despite him having removed his heels at the beginning of their trek back through the park. However, despite his exhaustion (and slight tipsiness) after the long party, Kankri still held just enough composure to keep himself from voicing the extent of his pain and weariness.

Cronus glanced down at the GPS on his phone for a moment, sighing before pocketing the device again. His own feet were tired, though he knew that Kankri had it far worse after walking around and dancing in three-inch heels for nearly the entire evening.

“Says point-six miles left, babe – probably ten minutes at this pace. Sorry.”

Kankri groaned, hunching over to pull Cronus’ tux jacket closer against the chill of the night. He didn’t mean to sound so miserable, not after such a fun night, but all he wanted to do now was go home, get out of his dress, and crash on the bed until past noon the next day. His eyes closed with the thought of sleep, only briefly, but when he stumbled over the length of his dress, he realized that it must have been longer than he thought.

There was suddenly an arm around his waist as his eyes snapped open, and he found himself pulled tight against his boyfriend’s side, a concerned tone in Cronus’ voice as he tried to steady Kankri on the path.

“You okay, babe?”

Kankri managed to stand himself up, fingers clenched tightly around the straps of his heels to keep from dropping them, and shook the sturdy arms away. He muttered in a tired tone that yes, he was just fine, and that he wasn’t paying attention, but that did nothing to dispel the worry in Cronus’ eyes.

“Here, Kanny,” he offered, taking the heels from his confused boyfriend before kneeling down in front of him, offering his back to him. “Hop up.”

“Cronus, I am perfectly capable of walking on my own. It’s only a few minutes until we exit the park, right?” Kankri looked exhausted, despite his words, but he wasn’t about to impose on Cronus’ who he was sure was just as tired. Sore or not, his feet still worked so there was no need for Cronus to go through the trouble.

“Only a few minutes at my pace. No offense, chief, but you couldn’t out-hobble a zombie right now. Besides, I haven’t been wearing these bad-boys all night,” he dangles the red heels in front of him for emphasis. “And as hot as they are, I’m sure you’re feet have to be killing you. The faster you hop on, the faster we can get home and in bed.” He grinned, a tired grin, but enough of one to show Kankri that it really wasn’t a problem.

The thought of being home and in bed had Kankri climbing onto his back without further protest, one arm wrapped around Cronus’ neck and gripping his collar while the other held up the skirt of his dress so he could jump up and onto his back. Cronus passed off the heels to him so he could secure a grip on Kankri’s legs and hoist him up further, making sure the tired boy was comfortable before he continued back down the path.

It took Cronus longer than ten minutes to get out of the park and to the sidewalk, and by then, Kankri was asleep on his back, his grip thankfully secure so he wouldn’t fall. Cronus couldn’t complain, however, as he found Kankri a much more suitable weapon against the cold than the jacket he had given up for him. That and Kankri talked in his sleep after drinking much of anything alcoholic, always muttering sweet sentiments and one-sided conversations to Cronus as the other lay in bed and tried to sleep as well. Being asleep on the way home seems to make no difference in this cute little habit.

He slept the entire cab ride home, Cronus’ hand in his hair as he muttered into his lap, Cronus hardly minding as he focused on staying awake through the drive. Kankri only woke once the cab pulled in front of their apartment complex and Cronus tried to lift him out of the car a bit awkwardly, the taller of the two hitting his head against the doorway with a loud grunt as he slipped his arms beneath the sleeping boy. Kankri had giggled, pulling himself up by Cronus’ neck to kiss his cheek and cling to him as he shut the door behind the two of them and turned to make the long trip up the single flight of stairs to their apartment.

Despite the soreness in his skull and the weariness from the long evening, Cronus smiled as he shuffled up the stairs, a sleeping, giggly Kankri clinging to him and bringing out a type of joy he could never quite articulate so late at night.


End file.
